


Sunflower

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu notices Kise observing a sunflower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Born of an anonymous Kise birthday fic prompt: "sunflower!"

"What are you looking at, Kise?"

Kise turned and smiled at Kasamatsu-senpai. "Hey, senpai. I was just looking at this sunflower."

"Oh?" Kasamatsu glanced at the flower. "What's so interesting about it?" 

"Well, they're called sunflowers because they face the sun, right? But this one isn't," Kise said, frowning. "Actually, now that I think about it, not all of them do. They kind of look like they're facing the sun, but especially in the evening, you can tell some don't."

Kasamatsu shrugged. "They're only like that when they're young. The mature ones lose that ability."

"Eeeh~?" Kise looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kasamatsu said, looking at Kise again before looking up to see where the sun was. "I guess humans aren't the only ones who change as they get older. Ah, there it is." 

Kise looked where Kasamatsu faced, shading his eyes. "I think it's sad that sunflowers stop looking at the sun when they grow up," he said. "I guess flowers can't control what they do, though. Otherwise, why would you stop?"

Kasamatsu glanced at Kise and opened his mouth, but he paused, caught by the way the evening sun bathed Kise's face in a warm glow as Kise closed his eyes and dropped his hand, basking in the dying rays. 

"Senpai?"

Kasamatsu jolted out of his trance; he'd been staring and had somehow zoned out. 

"Are you all right?" 

Kise was looking at Kasamatsu with concern, facing away from the sun now. Backlit by the evening sun, it looked like Kise had a halo around his head. Kasamatsu closed his eyes and turned away purposefully. "Come on," he said. "The sun's setting. We should get a move on before it's too dark outside."

"Okay," Kise said, falling in step beside Kasamatsu without a second thought.


End file.
